


In Every Sense of the Word

by Inharborlights



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hot and Cold, M/M, dennor week, dennor week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inharborlights/pseuds/Inharborlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathias and Lukas are eternal, in every sense of the word.  Short and sweet, written for the "Warm and Cold" day of Dennor Week 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Every Sense of the Word

Mathias is fire. He is prancing flames that lick and singe every surface in sight. He is adventures on moonlit nights and rocky beaches that stretch on for miles. He is warm, calloused hands on hips, back, tangled in hair. He is rock music blasted through the house on Saturday afternoons and wrinkled, soft hoodies draped across the bed. He is giggles and messy hair, herds of horses galloping across wide-open moors, ideas and plans that come and go freely with the summer breeze.

  
Lukas is ice. He is cold, bitter blasts of wind that bite at skin and eyes. He is snow-dusted mountain tops and beautiful, uninhabitable valleys. He is cool, feather-light fingers brushed across cheeks, forehead, cupped around chin. He is the cat who weaves itself in and out of the darkness of the abandoned alleyway. He is steely gray eyes and bored sighs, pristine volumes of classic literature and ethereal, ancient lullabies hummed by candlelight.

  
Together they are warm summer evenings spent walking through rose-perfumed gardens. They are soft woolen sweaters that seem to trap all the more heat at the other's slightest touch. They are sunny afternoons of lounging on the ground and talking for hours. They are misty days and stormy nights, the smallest drops of dew on the grass at dawn to the fiercest cracks of thunder that rattle the Earth. They are dusty old tomes and long-held secrets. They are fingernails on skin and gasps of "I Love You" panted into each other's ears.

  
They are eternal, in every sense of the word.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading! As some of you may know if you've been following my personal blog, I switched my main fandom a few months ago from Hetalia to Youtubers/Dan & Phil. I wrote this piece back in October when I first learned about the Dennor Week prompts, but unfortunately I have no other finished pieces to submit for the other days and I have no moving pieces to show since I finished this. I may write more Hetalia fanfics and oneshots in the future, but for now expect minimal activity and possibly Phan fanfics, if anything.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and if you have any requests or questions (APH or otherwise) PLEASE send me a message on here or to my personal tumblr, neptunephan.tumblr.com.


End file.
